Wario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Wario= |-|Disguises= |-|Strikers Wario= |-|Wario-Man= |-|WarioWare Wario= Summary Wario (Japanese: ワリオ, Wario) is a recurring character in the Mario series. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's castle. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least 5-B, possibly 2-C Name: Wario Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Dimensional Storage, Explosion Creation and Poison Manipulation w/ farts, Earthquake Generation and Shockwave Generation w/ certain techniques, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Energy Manipulation, Duplication, Power Absorption, Mind Control, Fusionism (Can fuse his own essence with a tree) and Regeneration (Mid-High; can regenerate completely from being crushed flat, burnt to ash, torn to pieces, etc.). Flight, Intangibility Nullification, Increased speed, Healing, Flame Breath, Electrokinesis, Machines and Floatiness via various Disguises, Invulnerability w/ Power Flower, Nigh-Invulnerability as Wario-Man. Hallucinogen Releasing (This same power even affected Mario, Luigi and Yoshi, as well as others) and Melting (Even melted Mario, though he was saved) as Tree Wario. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Fought a genie that created a planet), possibly Universe level+ (killed Black Jewel; it is unknown whether his death led to the destruction of his realm or the space-time continuum. Black Jewel's realm contained numerousstars. Also took on and defeated Rudy) | Universe level+ (Fought with Mario) | At least Planet level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Massively superior to base in all categories) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Universal+ | Universal+ | At least Planet Class+, possibly Multi-Universal Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds and is slower than but comparable to Mario), possibly Infinite (After Black Jewel erased his universe, turning it into a white void of nothingness, Wario was still able to move freely. He even did this in the beginning of the game, too) Durability: At least Planet level (Took hits from the genie), possibly Universe level+ (Took many blows from Black Jewel and Rudy the Clown) | Universe level+ | At least Planet level+, possibly Multi-Universe level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, higher with transformations Standard Equipment: Disguise Rod, Balloon Suit, Garlic, Pots that give him hats with different powers, Power Flower and Wario Bike Intelligence: High, able to create inventions in a brief period of time Weaknesses: Wario is highly greedy, and usually acts dumb. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash Attack:' Wario's signature move. He rushes towards and ram the opponent with his shoulder. There's a more powerful variation called 'Super Ram', where he charges head first and runs even faster into the point he creates afterimages. *'Earthshake Punch:' Wario punches the ground hard enough to create an earthquake and shockwaves, causing opponents to be stunned and different effects on the environment such as making blocks fall or building structures rise. *'Power Throw:' Wario will charge up energy and throws the enemy or object with incredible power. *'Smash Attack:' It's essentially Wario's version of the series' Ground Pound, where he slams the ground with his rear. He has a much more powerful variant where he creates afterimages and a re-entry effect. *'Wild Swing-Ding:' Wario swings his opponents around at incredible fast speeds, taking out other opponents surrounding him. *'Pile Driver:' Wario slams his foe hard into the ground, damaging others enemies caught in the impact. *'Corkscrew Conk:' Wario turns into a destructive, spinning ball and attacks flying enemies. *'Wario Waft:' Wario attacks with his flatulence, which is powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud. He has a variation called 'Gas Mask' where he runs faster while leaving a toxic trail, causing his opponents to be confuse if they are unfortunate enough to get caught in the vicinity. *'False Wario:' Wario creates a doppelganger of himself to fool his enemies. *'Magic Spell:' Wario, through unknown means, can cast a spell that puts people under his control. It's only used once in Super Mario Land 2. *'Magic Weapon:' Wario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Belly Blast:' Wario's Super Strike. He surrounds himself with lightning then strikes the target with his stomach, leaving a trail of lightning on the target. *'Swelled-Up Wario:' Wario's Mega Strike. Sucking in large amounts of air that almost seem to form a small tornado, he swells up to balloon size and gets a pink face. After rearing back slightly, he unleashes all the air full force into the target, resulting in a fiery explosion and a gunshot-like sound with the target having a re-entry effect after the strike. Transformations: *Arty Wario that allow him to Make blocks and hearts. *Captain Wario that allow him to row through water in a inner tube, or even go completely underwater in a submarine and shoot torpedoes. *Cosmic Wario that allow him to attacks with an laser-pistol and jump higher. *Dragon Wario that allow him to breathe fire, swim in lava and can have blue fire. *Genius Wario that allow him to see invisible doors, blocks, platforms, etc. and use a boxing-glove on an Ultra Hand. *Invisible Wario that allow him to become invisible. *Jet Wario that allow him to flight and glides down slowly. *King Dragon Wario that allow him to fly very far and shoot a flame projectile. *Metal Wario that allow him to walk on Lava and Freezing Water. *Sea Dragon Wario that allow him to shoot fire in a sort of cloud right in front of him. *Sparky Wario that allow him to bring a small amount of light into a pitch-black room, power up electric machines and attack enemies with his electric powers. *Thief Wario that allow him to dash at high-speeds, jump higher and attack creatures directly. *Vampire Wario that allow him to defeat any enemy on touch and go to Vampire Bat form that can make him fly. *Wicked Wario that allow him to fly. *Wario Man that allows him to fly and jumps higher and survives the vacuum of space, he also becomes substantially faster, stronger and invincible to all damage. Key: Wario Games | Standard | Wario-Man NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2